


Print It

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [14]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Children, Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: The second [technically third] is always harder than the first, especially when it's a ready made kid!Picking is half the battle when you're indecisive
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 3





	Print It

Ernesto and Neil sat in an office.

“No I want to keep looking we-”

“We have other options you know!”

“Ernie you know that I’ll sit through ten thousand files before-”

“But why do we have to pick any of this! If it was just random luck of the draw we would be happy!”

“Because we want to-”

“I would rather go to a bank and call it a miracle and a surgical failure at this point and-”

“Ernesto-”

“We did it once we can-”

“We’ll get another set of kids this time! And you can just randomly pick a file and we’ll call it that one! How's that!” 

“That’s irresponsible as hell, Neil! How would a kid feel if we just picked one without caring about anything about them! Imagine your mom just taking you home because of luck of the draw”

“That’s literally having a kid-”

The two looked behind them as a door opened.

“Sorry for being late gentlemen.” A social worker rushed around the desk. “So how did this batch look? I know I really dipped in to find-”

“I’m just not feeling this thing anymore.” Ernesto cut over. “It’s becoming more stressful than having one of the damn bastards! All the kids are great but why the hell is it so hard to pick one of them!” 

“Ernie.” Neil elbowed Ernesto a little. “Ma’am we really appreciate the work you're putting into finding a kid for us but we are just struggling to find one, you know?”

“It’s absolutely fine, that’s what I’m here for.” The social worker started to open a briefcase on the desk. “Sorry I just got back from the first meeting for another couple, it didn’t quite go well.” 

“No absolutely do as you need, it would make our process any slower.” Ernesto huffed, he leaned back.

“So are you looking more towards boys or girls, that could make it a little easier to help make another bunch.” The social worker started collecting up papers in a pile.

“Gender is a construct-”

“We still really don’t have an opinion on gender.” 

“How about age? Older, younger?”

“See why do stupid things like this matter!” Ernesto hissed, sitting up. “Age has no bearing on anything if we-”

“If we had a kid the age would matter, age is literally specific no matter what you have to know when the damn things are born!” Neil hissed back.

“Okay maybe you two need a break from files-”

Ernesto yelled and buried his face in his hands. “I just want another baby, why is this so hard!”

“You said you didn’t want an infant, Ernesto!” Neil stood suddenly, gesturing widely over Ernesto.

Ernesto snapped his attention up at Neil. “Yeah! By the time we’d get an infant it’d be a whole mess of paperwork and waiting! I’d miss what I want! What I’d-”

“This is fucking rediculace!” Neil went red and stormed out of the office, knocking over his chair and slamming the office door.

Ernesto yelled in frustration again, rubbing his face before looking at the social worker.

“Oh cob.” Ernesto leaned back. “There goes-”

“No this is all stressful I get it.” The social worker put down her pile of papers. She leaned onto her desk. “While you let him calm down, you just tell me what you need.” 

“I don’t need anything.” Ernesto mumbled, he looked at the floor. “I just wish maybe we could just forget all this, maybe just try again, you know I’ve been doing a lot better-”

“Mr Dazzle you and I both know that your husband wouldn’t agree to that. You know maybe we can work out something to get you a newborn.” She offered. “I’ve been doing this a long time, I’ve pulled strings before.”

“I know you probably could, hell honestly we could probably use a surrogate or something.” Ernesto picked at his fingers. “But then there are so many kids that already need homes. I don’t know why I’m so choosy when any of them could probably work.”

“Well for a parent whose first baby is getting older, I can understand it. I’ve seen plenty of, uh-”

“You can say it.”

“I’ve seen plenty of mothers who have wanted another baby more than they’ve wanted another older kid. There are plenty of babies who need homes too, even if they are in demand. It’s part of your instincts and that’s not your fault.” 

“I already had my chance at having a baby. Maybe we should just leave it at two and let someone else have a kid, who’d be happier with the first kid you show them and not waste all this time.”

The social worker sighed.

“Most people aren’t happy with the first kid I show them, and when they are it normally doesn’t go well you know.” The social worker reached into her briefcase and pulled out a child's file. “They picked a kid from the first batch I drew for them, and they got all the way to meeting them before thinking a kid with special needs would have been too much for them. It’s heartbreaking to watch a meeting like that. I don’t mind going through kids with you even if I hit a new record.”

“A kid can’t be that bad.” Ernesto huffed. “I’d be happy with any old kid as long as they wanted to be in my house. Give me that.”

Ernesto reached forwards and the social worker looked at him. “They might change there mind don’t get attached. Although I’m doubtful.”

She handed Ernesto the file.

Ernesto opened the file and looked at it.

“See, this kid is adorable.” Ernesto huffed glancing over the file. He kept reading it, slowing down and leaning back. “What’s his special need?”

The social worker smiled. “He’s been suspected OCD but we don’t have the funds to-”

“Is he Contamination based OCD or more along the lines of pure O?” Ernesto asked as he read the file.

“Closer to Pure O, he also has a lot of issues with like, feeling things are wrong, we’re not-”

“It’s a common problem with OCD, I get it.” Ernesto said, he kept reading. “How many families has he met?”

“I think it’s seven now.”

Ernesto nodded, he started chewing on one of his nails as he read. “He’s quite the little cutie, and he should be tested as soon as possible.” Ernesto said blankly. “Oh does he like other kids?” 

“He’s a little shy but he warms up pretty quickly to families when they try to interact with him, he can be a bit anti-social though.” 

“No doubt the kids would try to bring him out of his shell, though they have a very good understanding of Neuro Divergency, me and Neil worked on that very hard.” Ernesto said as he chewed on one of his fingers. “Do you think he’ll do good in a house with other ND individuals, hopefully mine and his contaminations won’t cross in a bad way.” 

“You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, Mr Dazzle.” The social worker laughed.

“I’m just asking questions.” Ernesto said as he flipped a page on the file. “Oh he’s been in the system since birth?” 

“He was found abandoned and was sick during his prime adoption window.” 

Ernesto nodded again.

The social worker looked up as the door opened, Ernesto not looking away from the file.

“Hey sorry about before.” Neil walked in with a heaviness in his step, making clanks as he shuffled in. “I guess I’m just getting a bit short with how long this is taking. You know I was thinking while I got some water, you know we could change our approach.” Neil looked at the floor, then glanced at Ernesto, who was still reading quietly. “Look I’m sorry I got mad, I know how you felt when Teagan was born, and how attached to them you felt. You know you're doing alot better with some of the issues we had during the first go round.” Ernesto stayed quiet. “You just going to make me say we should try again before you-”

“Come read this.” Ernesto cut over, he flipped to the first page and started chewing one of his fingers again.

Neil took a sharp breath and walked forwards, he stopped behind Ernesto and looked over his shoulder.

“He wasn’t in our last batch.” Neil said, “He’s cute though. Was he in a previous batch?”

“I happened to have his file on hand.” The social worker said quickly.

Neil crossed his arms and rested them on Ernesto’s back between his shoulders. He picked his feet off the floor and rested his chin on Ernesto’s head as he read.

“He’s OCD.” Ernesto mumbled.

“He might have something else too, has he been tested?”

“No, we should get the testing paperwork from the school as soon as we can.”

“Absolutely.” Neil unfolded a hand and reached around Ernesto, holding the hand Ernesto had been chewing. “The kid’s for sure won’t pick on him for any quirks. You know I think he’s just a little older than Teagan.” 

“That’ll help him understand Teagan better too. And deal with Combo.”

“Yeah.” Neil said quietly, reading with Ernesto.

“He’s met seven families.” Ernesto said softly.

“He deserves a good family. Where people will understand him.” Neil tightened his hand in Ernesto’s, who reflected the gesture.

“How soon can we meet him?” Ernesto looked up at the social worker, who was beaming.

“If you can get the paperwork done by Friday, next week. If you could get it done today maybe even in the next few days!” She exclaimed.

“Print it.” Ernesto said flatly.


End file.
